


Metal

by Yviinfinite



Series: Supernatural Has Ruined My Life [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Curious Castiel, F/M, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 09:43:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11987235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: Castiel is curious about your various piercings.





	Metal

You bit the metal stick that pierced the flesh of your lip. It had been a nervous habit of yours since you had gotten that piercing. You concentrated on the book in your lap, searching for information about the monster you were currently hunting. You felt Castiels eyes on you, but paid no mind. He always stared, so you were okay with it. He didn't know it made most people uncomfortable.

"(YN), may I ask you something?", he asked after a while. You nodded, closing the book in front of you and turning to face the angel. "Why would you do that to yourself?" You raised your pierced eyebrow a bit. "Do what?" His eyes went from your lip, to your nose, then to your eyebrow and then to your ear. Realization dawned on you. "You mean my piercings?" He nodded. "Well, I can't really explain it. I like the look of them." Cas narrowed his eyes. "But it hurts." You shrugged. "It can, but it's worth it in my eyes."

Castiel stepped closer, eyes never leaving your pierced lip. You grew a bit nervous under his intense stare. "I wonder...", he breathed. His face got closer and closer to yours. You unconsciously pursed your lips, expecting him to kiss you. Castiels face now hovered only millimetres from yours, his eyes now fixated on your eyebrow. You wanted to back away, but curiosity held you in place. Heat snuck its way onto your face.

A hand grabbed your chin and turned your head slightly. Cas was now examining the piercings on your ear. "I don't think a piercing would suit you", you joked nervously. He furrowed his brows, tilting his head slightly. You pressed your lips together and gulped. Cas looked so utterly kissable. "Screw it.", you whispered, leaning forward to forcefully press your lips against his. 

Castiel seemed surprised, but didn't back away. He hesitantly moved his lips against yours. You pulled back, opening your mouth to say something, but our mouth was once again covered by his. You giggled into the kiss. Castiels hands cupped the back of your head, keeping you in place. You found it adorable.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
